parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fox and the Hound
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fox and the Hound is a new movie by DisneyJSman and Mag237. It appeared on YouTube in February 2010. Plot After a young red fox is orphaned, Big Mama (an owl), Dinky (a gold robin), Pooh & friends (stuffed animals), Buster and Babs Bunny (two Rabbits), and Boomer (a woodpecker) arranges Widow Tweed to adopt the little fox, Widow names the fox Tod, long for Toddler because since he reminds Tweed of a toddler. In a cottage of a hunter named Amos Slade, with his Greyhound hunting dog Chief, his friends Brer Fox and Brer Bear, Slade introduces Chief his new Bloodhound puppy named Copper. Tod, Pooh and the others, and Cooper later becomes best of friends. Slade grows frustrated with Copper for wandering off to play which he thinks Copper is chasing Tod and sometimes catching him, so he places him on a leash. While Tod & Copper and the others play around at his home, Tod accidentaly awekens Chief. Slade, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear they ran after him and Pooh & pals until they're stopped by Tweed. After an argument, Slade thinks of killing Tod at his first opportunity, now Chief & Copper go with Slade, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear to a hunting ground, and Tod and Pooh & pals are left alone, Big Mama tells Tod and the others that Copper would have to do as he is told with a song "Lack of Education", then Tod refuses Big Mama. Months pass and Copper & Tod grow to adulthood, in the night of Copper's return, Tod and the others talk to him, but ol' Chief awakens and Slade, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear woke up too and they all go after him again, but Copper tells him to run on to save him, but accidentaly Chief and Brer Bear got hit by a train and badly gets Chief's leg turned around and Brer Bear got hit in the head. Slade, Copper, and Brer Fox blame Tod for the accident. Tweed brings Tod to the woods to keep him away from Slade. Pooh and the others watched her doing it without being seen. The next morning, Pooh and the others along with Big Mama decided to find Tod in the forest and they all introduce Tod to a female fox (vixen) named Vixey, then Tod falls in love. The next morning, Slade, Copper, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear tresspass into the woods without anyone knowing. They hunt the two foxes and the others, but the battle is shifted to a big black grizzly bear. Slade trips and is caught in his own trap and drops his gun just out of reach, so Brer Fox and Brer Bear tried their best to get the traps off of him. Copper fights the bear but is no match for it. Tod and Pooh and the others battled the bear until they fall down a waterfall. Tod was wounded except Pooh and the gang. Copper was here and Slade tried to shoot Tod and the others, Copper stopped Slade because he is Copper's friend. Slade dropped the gun and calms down. Brer Fox and Brer Bear decided not to chase Pooh and the others again for now and then follows Slade and Copper back home. In the morning, Boomer & Dinky find Squeeks (a caterpillar) turned into a butterfly and Tweed has trouble healing Slade with a plaster with Brer Fox and Brer Bear helping, Chief and Copper watches him and starts to sleep. While Copper was remembering what he and Tod said about being friends forever while they young, Tod and Vixey watch down at the houses from high above the forest and Pooh and the others rode off to the sunset to see what new adventure lies within them. Trivia * Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear guest star in this film. * When Brer Bear falls down with Chief after getting hit by a train, a Goofy Holler can heard from him in the scene. * Both Tigger and Boomer were voiced by the late Paul Winchell. * Both Piglet and the Porcupine were voiced by the late John Fiedler. * The Winnie the Pooh films, Song of the South, and The Fox and the Hound were all created by Disney. Content * FBI Warning * AVENGERS ENDGAME TRAILER PARODY (MALAYSIA KIDS) * The Adventures of Fievel and Irene (trailer 1) * Anime Squad - (Suicide Squad Parody) Official Trailer * Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Adventures of the Muppets Trailer 2 * Fox Family Channel Promo (Dragon Rockz) * Beau Weaver Feature Presentation 2000 - 2006 REMAKE (Original video) * AMAuld Animation (2012) logo 2 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 1 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 2 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 3 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 4 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 5 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 6 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 7 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 8 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 9 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Part 10 * Winnie The Pooh Meets The Fox And The Hound Final * DisneyAndrew Celebrates 85 Years of Mickey Mouse logo Category:Pooh's Adevntures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Contents Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas